bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Darkness Rising
Bakugan: Darkness Rising is a fan story starring Perseus, his Bakugan Athenius, and Freedom Dragonoid. Wiki10001.jpg Wiki20001.jpg 120px-Lanzato1.PNG Gold Lanzato Closed.png Chapter 1 P=Perseus A=Athenius FD=Freedom Dragonoid Percy is walking through the woods and sees something on the ground. P: Hmm, (Picks it up) A: (Floats out of Percy's pocket),What's that? P: I don't know, it's some sort of Bakugan, but I've never seen one like this. A: Let me see,(Flies closer) FD: (opens on Percy's palm) A: Ahh! (Flies back) FD: (Looking around), What's going on!? Where am I!? Who are you!? P: It's OK, you're safe here. I'm Perseus, Percy for short, now what's your name? FD: Umm...(Struggling to remember), Drag...Drago...Dragonoid, Freedom Dragonoid, I think. P: Well then Freedom Dragonoid, welcome to the team! END OF CHAPTER 1 Chapter 2 P: Percy A: Athenius FD: Freedom Dragonoid B: Brawlers P: So, you guys ready to go to Interspace? FD: What's that? A: Bakugan Interspace, a virtual world where brawlers from all over the world can come together to brawl. FD: Oh, OK then. P: Let's go. After entering Interspace B1: He totally crushed Ziperator! B2: That guy has crazy power. B3: He's been brawling all day and hasn't lost once. P: (walks over to brawlers), Who are you talking about? RB1: This new guy named Ledius and his Bakugan. They're in Arena B, taking challenges, but no one can beat them. Hey! Where are you going? P: (running away), to Arena B, thanks for the info. (to his Bakugan) Let's go find Ledius. END OF CHAPTER 2 Chapter 3 P: Percy A: Athenius FD: Freedom Dragonoid L: Ledius HH: Hydra Horridian B: Brawler BB: Brawler's Bakugan ANN: Announcer Voice L: Crush them Horridian! HH: With pleasure! L: Ability activate! Ninefold Darkhound! HH: Take this! (all nine heads blast dark energy) BB: Noooo! (returns to sphere mode as it is hit) B: (runs forward to catch Bakugan) ANN: Opponent defeated, winner is LEDIUS!!!!!!! L: Heh, (snatches Hydra Horridian from the air) ANN: In just one day of battling, the newbie Ledius has blasted his way through half the rankings! Who will be his next victim? L: So, any challengers? P: I'll take you on. L: Heh, OK then, what's your name, kid? P: Perseus. My Freedom Dragonoid and I are going to take you down! (holds out Freedom Dragonoid) L: Well then, (holds out his own Bakugan), let's fight! END OF CHAPTER 3 Chapter 4 P: Percy L: Ledius HH: Hydra Horridian ANN: Announcer Voice ANN: And the battle between Perseus and Ledius shall commence! Feild, open! The battle will take place in the Temple Arena! L: Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Darkus Hydra Horridian! P: Get ready for your first brawl Dragonoid! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Freedom Dragonoid! L: Ability activate, Reverse Flux Power Screen! A dark pulse spread from HH to engulf the whole arena. Then it disappeared. FD: Is that all you've got? HH: Oh, you'll see! FD: Hmm? P: Ability activate! Dragonoid Flare Burst! FD started to launch a fire attack with his wings, but it was stopped and reversed back onto himself. He stumbled back as he felt the full force of his own blast. L: The ability card Reverse Flux Power Screen nullifies all abilities and sends the attack right back onto the attacker! Now you're helpless as Hydra Horridian tears your precious little Bakugan to shreds! Ability activate! Ninefold Darkhound! HH: Prepare for your demise! (begins dark energy attack) P: Freedom, take to the skies! FD: OK! (Flies up to top of temple) HH: You can't escape my blast! (fires again) P: Dodge it! HH continues blasting as FD continues dodging. Finally a blast demolishes a pillar and a pile of rubble traps FD. HH: (walking towards Freedom Dragonoid) It's over now! FD: I don't think so! (Bursts free from the rubble and punches Hydra Horridian square in the chest) Shards of dark energy fly as the power screen is broken. P: Now! Ability activate! Gaea's Flames! FD: RAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! FD glows with power as the earth around him flies up. Suddenly it all burst into orange flames, engulfing FD and HH. As the flames died down, FD's armor and scales were shining. HH stumbled back then returned to ball form with a dark flash. L: Impossible! (picks Hydra Horridian off of the ground) P: (catches Freedom Dragonoid) FD: Believe it! END OF CHAPTER 4 Chapter 5 P: Percy FD: Freedom Dragonoid L: Ledius HH: Hydra Horridian L: We've got you this time! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise and conquer Darkus Hydra Horridian! P: Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Lets teach these guys a lesson Pyrus Freedom Dragonoid! L: Ability activate, Trisquare Tail Whip! All nine of HH's tails begin to spin and glow with dark energy. He then whips them toward FD. P: Ability activate! Ozone Protector! The air swirls around FD and creates a protective shield that blocks HH's attack. FD still stumbles back slightly. P: Now! Ability activate! Dragonoid Flare Burst! FD shoots balls of fire from his mouth L: I don't think so! Ability activate! Crushing Counterstrike! HH: I'm going to enjoy this! HH steps in front of the path of a fireball and glows with dark energy. He absorbs the attack and glows brighter. HH: Say goodbye! ( leaps at Dragonoid) FD is tackled to the ground as HH sinks his claws into him. FD dissolves into a flash of red light and returns into ball form. P steps forward and picks FD of the ground. L grabs HH from the air as he returns to ball form. L: How do you like that? P: It's not over. L: I think it is. Gate card set! P&L: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! L: Lets finish this Hydra Horridian! END OF CHAPTER 5 Category:Stories